


After School Hours

by firestodust



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, M/M, Single Parents, okay not a one shot anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestodust/pseuds/firestodust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Xander expected was a phone call from the school telling him that his son got into a fistfight with another boy from his class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern AU, which I don't write a lot.. but this idea wouldn't leave me alone.

The last thing Xander expected was a phone call from the school telling him that his son got into a fistfight with another boy from his class. He was told by the fumbling secretary that the principal was talking to them and the other's father in the office at this moment.

Determined to give the man and his son a piece of his mind for pushing his normally composed and model student son into defending himself, he set out with full flair towards the doors leading to the Principal's office.

 

Ryoma knew his son had a reputation of a troublemaker but even if he had the tendency to be rebellious every now and then, he would not turn to physical violence unless he was driven into a corner. It's only been 6 months since they moved here because this was where they planned to hold their new base of operations. His work had been nothing short of unrelenting and merciless. And Shiro was already making waves in this new school. Not in a good way.  This was the last thing Ryoma needed right now.

The other student who supposedly managed to land a punch on his son, was seated in the furthest point of the couch had kept his head down. He was informed the boy's name was Siegbert. And he looked like the studious, bookworm type, hardly the kind someone his son would normally interact with. The student was clearly shaken, but his face was stiff with fierce determination not to show vulnerability despite the glassy eyes. Ryoma couldn't help but feel sorry instead of upset.

Meanwhile, Shiro was brooding in the corner with an ice pack pressed on his cheek. While Asugi, his reluctantly assigned bodyguard, and also a student of the same school, was sitting there stuffing his face with candy, being zero moral support and just filling the awkward silence with the sound of crinkling wrappers.

And that's when _HE_ barged in, forcefully pushing aside the double doors with a loud slam. Short, blonde curls furiously blown back from the force of it. His face was thinly veiled with sweat from his brisk walking from the parking lot to the principal's office. 

"I demand an explanation of what has transpired this instant."

This was bad. The man was unfairly handsome, he also had this commanding tone to match that pretty face.  Fine, long lashes, defined cheekbones, and fiery, passionate auburn eyes. The man's presence charged the atmosphere of that very room.  His gait was purposeful yet graceful and he cuts a fine, masculine figure in that suit that accentuated strong, broad shoulders, narrowed his waist. And perfectly tailored slacks that only served to lengthen his legs. He was like an art piece brought to waking life.   _Damn it._ He was clearly Ryoma's type.

"And _so married_." Shiro sharply whispered in his father's ear. "But.. in name only."

Ryoma turned to glare at him. "Shiro, please." the older of the two muttered dryly.

"Dad, please." His answering smirk challenged him to dismiss his presumption otherwise.

The said man of the hour cleared his throat, "If you two are finished, I would like to know why I've been called here."

Shiro casually stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets and looked Mr. Tall and Handsome square in the eyes, "Yo _pops_ , it's all a misunderstanding, alright? I was just teasing him a little bit and took it too far. That's all that happened. So yeah, I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I won't be bothering Sieg anymore. "

Xander contemplated for a moment, not having expected the boy to just casually come up to him and head straight to the point. Most quivered at the thought of even catching his ire, much less directly speak to someone of his standing, yet this child didn't seem the least bit fazed, "Hmm. What's your name, son?"

"Shiro Sumeragi, sir!" he grinned warmly. Then he gestured his thumb behind him. "This is my old man, Ryoma "Big Cheese" Sumeragi. And he's single. Invite him out to dinner, maybe?"

"SHI-RO." Ryoma sputtered, standing abruptly from the couch to full height. "Truly. I apologize for my son's rudeness. I'm Big Che-- **RYOMA**. _Ahem_.. Ryoma Sumeragi." he nudged his son's knee with his leg in an attempt to keep him from snickering. Obviously not very effective.

The man's eyes lit up in recognition, "Of the Sumeragi Group, yes. I don't think we've been properly acquainted before. Xander, of Nohrian Enterprises. But I am not here on business, I'm here on account of my son." he turned to the boy who remained quiet in all this. "Well, Siegbert... what do you have to say in all this? Are you accepting Shiro's apology?"

"I'm.. _so_.. sorry you had to be involved in this, Father. But I am the one at fault here. Not Shiro." his hands were clenched tightly on his lap. "The one who attacked first is me, after all. If there's anyone who should be suspended, it should be me, alone."

"The hell are you talking about, Sieg. I obviously started it."

"Shiro. I'm merely stating the truth. It's much better than your flimsy lie. Let's end this, suspend me. And be done with it, please."

"No! It's all my fault. I goaded him into it. Suspend me, dammit!" 

**"ENOUGH!!"** Both Ryoma and Xander surprised themselves momentarily when they both declared in unison. With Xander offering to concede, allowing Ryoma to speak first.

"We're not getting anywhere. What is this all about, really. Who hit who first. And why. Only answer those questions." beside him, Xander hummed in agreement as both of them stared expectantly at their sons.

The younger pair glanced at each other with some discomfort. And in that room filled with awkward silence and tension so thick, you could cut it with a knife, came the audible smack of Asugi's bubblegum popping. "Allow me to make it easier, your 'sireships."

"You might as well give it up and suspend this guy." Asugi gestures pointedly at Shiro. "He won't tell you a thing if it's to protect blondie over here. So either you suspend him and save us some time. Or we'll be in here forever."

"What the hell, Asugi!?" Shiro grabbed his so-called bodyguard by his blazer lapels. "You trying to get me suspended that badly? Just whose side are you on anyway!"

"What- I thought that was the angle you were going for? I was just helping speed up the process." 

Apparently this was news to Siegbert because his expression gave way to surprise and he peered at the other curiously, "But.. I thought you hated me. That you think I'm this nerdy kid that's so full of it. And that you're merely enduring my boring company because nobody else wanted to be friends with me."

"Okay, I did say some of those things--"

Siegbert's expression became darker once again.  And Shiro quickly interjected, " But that was before I got to know _YOU_ , man. If we didn't get assigned to the same science project, I'd still think that. But you're really cool. Like, it's as if you know everything but you work so hard to get to that level. You're dedicated if it's something you're really into. I just really like y-" it may have been the trick of the light but he looked panicked for a split second, "-- _your_ way of doing things!"

"Oh." Siegbert turned the faintest of pink. "T-thank you. No one's ever.. said that about me before." He looked guilty now, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I owe you an apology, Shiro. I should have confronted you directly instead of.. well, reacting the way I did. Can you possibly find it in yourself to forgive me?" 

"Heh. At least I know you can actually throw a punch! Cm'ere, you snooty weirdo..!" Shiro grinned and suddenly pulled him into a bear hug.  Siegbert looked like a deer in headlights, unsure how to return the enthusiasm other than light pats on his friend's back and laughing sheepishly until the other let go. Clearly too self conscious with his father in the very same room.

And Asugi looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here. He liked sweets but he was already feeling nauseated. "Boo. Get a room, you two."

"Not cool. We were having a moment, you ass--" 

"I hate to interrupt..." Xander really did, but he was pressed for time. And he had a meeting to get back to. But he was truly glad to see him open up to his peers and find a place of acceptance among them. Siegbert was always too serious for his age.  It was good to be focused but the boy was so hell bent on surpassing all his expectations that he hardly had the time for himself, what more friends. "Things seemed to have settled themselves. Friendship is a wonderful thing. In this unforgiving and sometimes cruel world, friends are your pillars of support and you, theirs."

Ryoma couldn't help but agree. "Indeed. I'm glad for you both. Siegbert, I hope you'll influence my son to be more focused on his studies. Now that I know he's more likely to listen to you than his own father."

"I'll do what I can, sir," Siegbert chuckled.

Shiro was having none of that, "Hey, no fair. Don't team up with my dad..!"

"He could sure use it. Seeing as his grades are on the abysmal level." Asugi pointed out.

"Your grades are even worse than mine! What, so you're all ganging up on me now!?" the other two laughed at his expense.

Since both parents weren't going to press any charges, the principal decided not to suspend any of the students with the promise that it won't happen again. Shiro pumped his fist in the air and threw his arms around his classmates. Much to the annoyance of Asugi, whose sucker popped out of his mouth from the force and ended up intentionally jabbing the young lord in the ribs. Siegbert then began to fret as Shiro doubled over from the pain.

Ryoma watched them fondly from the side, pleased that Shiro found some reliable friends of his own.  He had been admittedly worried at first, enrolling Shiro in this private school.  Shiro had hated the idea of moving away from his friends in Hoshido to ' _Snobhills,'_ as he called it. Ryoma figured he'd have a difficult time adjusting. But he seems he didn't have to agonize on the matter anymore.  It's been a while since he saw him smile that wide.

"So...  _Big Cheese_ Sumeragi, was it.." His trail of thought was interrupted by a smooth, low voice. Xander slowly approached him and he didn't bother to conceal the amused tilt of his mouth, "How does 7:30 tonight sound to you?"

"Excuse me?" Ryoma looked taken aback for a moment. Only having realized that he was being addressed to. 

"Dinner. That is, if you don't have any other plans." Xander clarified, looking at him expectantly for his answer.

The Sumeragi CEO was shocked to speechlessness. Until he found where to connect his brain to his mouth. "That, sounds excellent." Ryoma folded his arms over his own chest, straightening his posture, in a small effort to make himself more pronounced and dignified.  It was definitely not because he came to the realization that Xander was nearly a head taller than he was.  

Ryoma also chose that moment to ignore whatever look Shiro was sending his way. Even he noticed that they had quieted down in favor of witnessing whatever was unfolding behind them.  And he could practically feel that shit eating grin without having to pinpoint where it was coming from. "What did you have in mind?"

Xander's fingers reached out and found Ryoma's tie,  straightening the crooked thing like he wanted to do from the very moment he laid eyes on it. Effectively cutting into Ryoma's personal bubble, he could see the brunet's composure crack; cheeks glowing an adorable red at their close proximity. 

His mouth curled to a small smile, "I was thinking... I'd like some lobster tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I got inspired a little and decided to continue it. Not a oneshot anymore.

  
"It's not a date." Ryoma explained for the uptenth time as he flung another dress shirt over his shoulder and onto his bed. "Just dinner."

Shiro knew stubbornness ran in the family but this was just straight up ridiculous. He peered dryly at the pile of shirts and slacks littered all over the bed. He rests his case. "Okay, fine. Not a date. But can I make a little suggestion for your, quote, unquote.. not-a-date?"

Shiro traversed the hurricane devastated room, and took Ryoma by the shoulders to make his dad face him. They were nearly eye level. Shiro was sure he still had some more years to grow. Until then he was satisfied with this. He appraised him with a hum, "Yeahh. Might have to change your shirt at least. Plain but presentable, practical. I know just the thing."

He started going through his dad's closet till he found something he was satisfied with. "Maybe unbutton a few down the neck to show a little collar bone. Hell yeah." Shiro didn't notice that he stuck his tongue out a little as he helped his dad prep.

Ryoma knew when he did that he was concentrating. Just who was the father and son in this little exchange? He bit back a small laugh, not wanting to ruin his focus.

"Your hair's fine. Just make it neat like. Here, lemme." Shiro turned him around again and got to work on bunching up the long tresses into a neater ponytail. He stepped back to examine his work, then flashed him the Shiro seal of approval, "Lookin' good, Dad. For your not-a-date." He winked.

"Thanks. I have one hell of a personal stylist to credit for that." Ryoma ruffled his hair of head. He could still see a bit of her in him. He sometimes wondered if Shiro would have been happier growing up with a mother figure.

"Dad. You're making that face again."

"Hm. What face?"

"The one you make when you're worrying and thinking a lot. Just get out there and have a good time, alright?" Shiro patted him on the shoulder.

Without warning, Ryoma pulled him in for a brief hug. It was clear he wasn't used to displaying affection. And the awkwardness showed but he did it anyway, "Thank you."

Shiro looked stunned for a moment but he grinned and hugged him back fiercely, patting his back for good measure before letting him go.

"The car is out front, Master Ryoma." Saizo's deep voice reported and bowed.

"Right. Shouldn't be late. Thank you, Saizo. I will be out." Ryoma excused himself and gave Shiro a small wave before setting off towards the door.

"Go knock'em dead, Dad!" Shiro yelled after him.

"It's still not a date!" Ryoma yelled back, laughing before shutting the door behind him.

 

 

Shiro peered outside their estate windows, seeing the headlights of their car disappear into the night. Once it was gone a good way, he made his way to the garage where he kept that motorcycle he kept hidden for purposes like this.

But first....

"Hey, 'sugi, you're coming with." Shiro poked his head in the kitchen, knowing the lazy bum was loitering near the pantry.

"The hell, dont be shortening my name. Don't think you can make me do whatever you want, I ain't one of your goons." The student bodyguard decided the batter he was mixing was more important than whatever Shiro was cooking up.

Something clattered on the table. "Will you do it for these?"

That caught his attention. His arm stopped mixing the batter as he eyed the bag with a raised eyebrow. The ever permanent sucker in his his mouth swirled once, then he reached over and lifted the flap.

Only for Shiro to clamp a hand back down to cover it after deciding that it was enough oogling. "It's yours after the mission. If we're successful."

"Now you're talkin' " A now duly motivated Asugi stood to attention. "What's it gonna be, Chief?"

Chief, heh. He kind of liked the sound of that. "We're going on a drive but before that, we need to stop by somewhere."

 

 

Siegbert shut the door to his room and heaved a sigh. Tonight has been a lot of, _"Yes, grandfather, I understand, grandfather. I agree, grandfather."_ It was fortunate that he hadn't gotten word of what transpired at the school earlier today.

It didn't help alleviate grandfather's mood to know that his direct heir was not present during his visit, leaving Siegbert to have dinner with him alone. Which was never an easy thing to sit through. Frankly put, he was terrified of the man. And had to endure what felt like a job interview mixed with the intimidation of a police interrogation. What was his major. What he saw himself as 5 years from now. What school did he plan on going for his university. Which notable achievements has he accomplished.

Siegbert made his way to his study desk. His finished homework already tucked away neatly into his bag but he still had about 5 textbooks to cover for advanced reading. He might as well get started. He flipped open the bookmarked page on History of the Ylissean Empire. But no matter how many times he's read over the first paragraph, the meaning of it seemed to slip past him.

His thoughts kept replaying to the events that happened earlier that afternoon. Siegbert could still feel the light tingle on his right fist and he rubbed at his knuckles as if to will the feeling away. He remembered being panic stricken when they were told their fathers were being summoned into the office. And Shiro's father who came first before his own, had been quite scary in his own right.

Shiro forgave him for his transgressions, of course. And they seemed to have bridged some gap in their friendship.

_...Friendship_ , Siegbert smiled a little to himself. Aside from his cousin Forrest, he didn't have that many peers he could adhere to. And Shiro was unique. In a sense. A bit touchy-feely but.. he didn't quite hate it.

_Tap._

But he really should focus. Well. The books weren't about to read themselves.

_Tap. Tap._

Siegbert's eyebrows furrowed, was it just his imagination or..

_**CRACK!** _

Siegbert felt his nerves leap at the sudden noise. He may have let out an unmanly high pitched yelp but nobody was around to hear it. Thankfully. The sound was coming from his window. _What on earth..._ Curiosity getting the better of him, he tentatively pried his window handles open. An animal? Surely with fortified walls surrounding the manor and security alarms and cameras, no one foolish enough to--

"Siegbert...! Hey!" his eyes immediately darted to the source and he could only gape dumbfoundedly.

"S-shiro..!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
